


One Man Drinking Game

by izzieluv



Category: Mayday Parade (Band), Music - Fandom, Tales Told by Dead Friends (Album)
Genre: Band Fic, Death, F/M, Mayday Parade, One Man Drinking Games, Sad, Song fic, Tales Told By Dead Friends, Tragedy, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 19:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzieluv/pseuds/izzieluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short one-shot inspired by One Man Drinking Games by Mayday Parade, just the story of the song from the other person's perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Man Drinking Game

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by One Man Drinking Games by Mayday Parade :D Anything you might recognize from the lyrics is theirs and not mine!

She was sitting at a flat headstone, the only person in the cemetery.

"It's been a year. I've been thinking about that last night a lot lately.  
"Remember how I thought it was so funny to make you wait in complete suspense to know when you could sneak over? I loved that you would lose patience and run over to my house, hop the backyard fence and climb through my bedroom window." She said wistfully. "I shouldn't have done it that night.  
"I started changing and you told me that you loved me in this way I'd never heard you say it before. I knew that you meant it and you would love me forever, no matter what happened.  
"I still remember you telling me about that dream you had where we caught fireflies, for some reason this made me realize that I-" she paused and drew in a shaky breath "I could probably count the days you had left on my fingers. I almost cried until you kissed me and held me, so tight. I told you that I loved you, how much I was going to miss you and all my other goodbyes. You just looked at me with this really sweet look on your face and said 'I love you more.' Like it was some kind of competition."

She placed her hand on the headstone and gently caressed the engraved letters with her thumb. She was quiet for a very long time. It seemed as though she was having a private moment with him, one that would make on lookers feel as though they were intruding on a moment of pure love. When she started speaking again her voice was thick with tears.

"You just held me like you were clutching onto all our love, like you didn't want to think of anything else but Us in your last moments.  
"I was so scared, but you always knew the right things to say and that night was no exception. You didn't tell me you would make it, that would've been a lie, but you told me you would always be with me and that I would always feel your love, and I instantly felt calm." Now her shoulders were shaking. "We were lying j-just like we always did. I-I had my head on your chest, listening to your heartbeat. Then it slowed down, and then there was nothing.  
"I tried not to cry. I t-tried to be strong and brave like I promised. I think you knew I would cry. Maybe the thought that I would be strong made it easier for you to go.  
"It's been a year! Why does it still feel like I'm lying in that b-bed and y-your heart just stopped?  
"Some of my m-memories are fading. I still h-have your old cologne bottle, but-but you smelled different and I can't remember what you smelled like any more. S-sometimes I h-hear someone l-laugh and I think i-it's you, and I-I smile... t-then I-I realize… and n-now I c-can't rem-member what your laugh s-sounds like!" She wrapped her arms around her chest, hugging herself tightly and sobbing. When she was able to calm herself down enough, she continued talking.

"For a while I couldn't understand why you were being taken away from me. Now I know you have a bigger job to do. Something that you couldn't do here. I know that you're an angel sent to save.  
"I never regret the time we had. Even though it was short I know I will feel your love for me for the rest of my life. That's a feeling I'll be able to take with me to the grave."


End file.
